Sonic Adventure 3
by Tikal the Echidna
Summary: Pachacamac, o pai de Tikal não pára de atacar a sua própria filha e Tikal decide criar uma forma de vida que consiga fazer a paz no mundo... mas quando sai a errada, isso não é assim tão fácil...


Sonic Adventure 3

Echidnopolis, a cidade que por toda a história recordada, teve o maior líder conquistador de todas as terras, Pachacamac!

Esse Papa-formiga, um dia apanhou uma grande surpresa! Ele atacou uma tribo

constituída por Gatos, uma grande amiga da tribo das Raposas! Pois é, o chefe delas quiseram-se vingar!

Tikal estava no Santuário da Master Emerald, quando de repente o pai dela, veio ter com ela.

Tikal: Olá pai! Por aqui?

Pachacamac: Tikal, vim-te pedir dois favores!

Tikal: Pode dizer!

Pachacamac: Tikal, tens de sair daqui! A tribo do norte está a dirigir-se para aqui!

Tikal: Não pai, eu não saio daqui! Eu devo proteger os Chaos!

Pachacamac: Eu sei mas, podes nos ajudar a defender com esse teu monstro?!

Tikal: Se me tivesse dado ouvidos, isto não aconteceria!

Pachacamac: Não tenho tempo para discussões, filha! Só te peço que saías daqui, por favor!

Ele deixa-a! Tikal olha para os seus Chaos e não consegue esquecer as palavras do pai!

De repente já se ouvem os primeiros ataques das Raposas! Tikal começa com umas lágrimas nos olhos…

Então ela vê um papa-formiga amigo dela, que está às ordens de Pachacamac, a correr com um certo ar de alarme.

Ele chama-se Cinos!

Cinos: Tikal… o teu pai disse-me… para ver se ainda… estavas aqui e--

Tikal: Cinos, nada me irá acontecer! O Chaos tem essa função!

Cinos: Ohhhh, quem me dera que aquele porco-espinho azul, nos viesse ajudar… ele chama-se… chama-se…

Tikal: Sonic!

Cinos: Sim… não era fixe?

Tikal: Sim… É isso!

Cinos: Huh?

Tikal dirige-se para a Esmeralda e começa a dizer:

Tikal: Por favor, só tu podes fazer isso! Ajuda-me agora mesmo com um porco-espinho que seja tal e qual o Sonic, mas muito mais forte!

A Esmeralda começa a brilhar e a sair dela simbolos antigos de papa-formigas, quando de repente aparece um porco-espinho! Era mesmo igualzinho ao Sonic, só que tinha olhos vermelhos, usa sandálias como a Tikal, mas castanhas e nos espinhos tem fitas como a Tikal. Ele tinha poderes para tudo.

Cinos: T-Ti-kal, o que fizeste?

Tikal: Não sei!

Porco-espinho: Eu sou o Pyro! Como me trouxeste aqui ou seja, como me libertaste, concedo-te um desejo que eu possa realizar-te.

Tikal: Podias parar esta e todas as guerras?

Pyro: Mmmm, Okay!

E sai voando! A Tikal olha para o Cinos e faz-lhe um sorriso de alegria! O que ela mais queria era a paz e finalmente o sonho dela concretizou-se! Já tinha parado o barulho dos ataques! Pyro era o porco-espinho mais forte do mundo, só uma pessoa lhe podia vencer: quem?

Cinos: Será que ele está a conseguir?

Tikal: Vamos descobrir!

Tikal e Cinos saiem do pé do Santuário e vão para dentro da cidade… Tikal paralisa!

Tikal: O-o-o-o q-que é i-is-to???

Cinos: Oh, ele-ele destr--

O Pyro veio ter com Tikal e disse:

Pyro: O que achas? É assim que a guerra vai ser parada por TODO o MUNDO!

Ele ia continuar a destruir, quando Tikal lhe começou a dizer:

Tikal: É assim que tu achas que há-de ser feita a Paz? Com destruição? Tu mataste quase toda a tribo das Raposas e a MINHA TRIBO!!!

Pyro: O que tu querias que eu fizesse? Que dissesse " parem de lutar ou senão levam "! Era?

Tikal: Eu-o-dei-o-te! Tu vais ver…

Pyro: Huh? Ok!

Pyro ia a bater na Tikal quando de repente, aparece o Chaos e dá uma morcelada no Pyro.

Pyro cai ao chão e furioso diz:

Pyro: Quem ri por último, ri melhor!

Tikal. O que queres dizer com isso?

Pyro: Se não conheces este provérbio, um dia irás conhecê-lo e odiá-lo…!

E vai embora voando.

Tikal: Obrigada Chaos! Cinos, o Pyro tem de ser detido!

Cinos: Sim… mas primeiro vamos ver quem são os sobreviventes!

Tikal e Cinos começam a ver quem são os sobreviventes e Tikal encontra o seu pai… gravemente ferido na perna esquerda.

Tikal: PAI!!!

Pachacamac: Calma Tikal, não chores! Esta é vingança dos Deuses sobre mim, por todo o mal que fiz!

Tikal: Nem sabe como estou contente por o ver vivo! Cinos, ajuda-me com o meu pai!

Tikal e Cinos levam Pachacamac para casa, onde a mãe de Cinos o poderá tratar. Tikal sente-se muito mal! Não pensou que a Master Emerald lhe ia fazer uma coisa destas.

Tikal: Pai, sente-se bem?

Pachacamac: Não… eu tenho de descobrir quem foi que--

Tikal: Não se preocupe pai, isso está encarregado para mim!

Cinos: Tikal, está aqui a minha mãe!

Tikal: Obrigada Cinos! Fazes-me dois favores?

Cinos: Claro!

Tikal: Primeiro vai à Master Emerald ver se o Chaos está lá, depois vai ver se há mais sobreviventes!

Cinos: Okay!

Quando Cinos aproxima-se do Santuário, vê um porco-espinho deitado no chão, não pensou noutra coisa senão virar-se para trás e correr, gritando:

Cinos: TIKAL!!!

Em Station Square, Pyro andava por cima dos edifícios a ver a cidade. Andava a pensar como se vingar de Tikal. Estava tão distraído que… caíu! Adivinhem à beira de quem?

Amy: Huh? Sonic? Que--… Oh… anda-me ajudar nas compras!

O Pyro ficou um pouco envergonhado!

Amy: O que foi? Tenho alguma coisa na minha cara? Estou mal penteada? SONIC?

Ele foge para a piscina do hotel, e aparece a Cream.

Cream: O que foi, Amy?

Amy: O Sonic acabou de fugir de mim! Se não era o Sonic era o Shadow, mas… é tão giro quanto eles!

Cream: Mmmmm… não faz mal, havemos de o encontrar! Olha que camisola gira, ali naquela montra!

Voltando ao Pyro, ele ao pé da piscina do hotel, vê uma grande nave, o Egg Carrier!

Ele sabia que não era coisa boa, por isso voou até lá! Se era o Egg Carrier, o Eggman tinha de estar lá, adivinhem para quê!

Eggman: Mhahahaahahhahahaha! Station Square será MINHA!

Pyro: Quer ajuda?

Eggman: Grrrrr, SONIC! O que fazes aqui? Tu--

Pyro: Eu não sou o Sonic! Eu sou--

Eggman: Desculpa Shadow! Pensei que--

Pyro: Eu não sou o Shadow! Sou o--

Eggman: Oh… o meu antigo robot! Mecha-Sonic! Há quanto tanto tempo, pensei que--

Pyro: Eu não sou o Mecha-Sonic! Eu sou o--

Eggman: HAAAAAAAAAAA! UM INTRUSO! UM INTRUSO! UM INTRUSO!!!

Pyro: EU NÃO SOU UM INTRUSO! Eu sou o--

Eggman: "! Fala baixo para mim! Diz lá quem és tu e o que queres!

Pyro: Eu sou o Pyro the Hedgehog e precisava de ajuda a destruir uma velha cidade que--

Eggman: AAAAAHHHH! Espero que sejas tão bom como o Shadow a construir PLANOS!!!

Pyro: Não se preocupe! Só precisamos de Chaos Emeralds! O plano é este…

Era o anoitecer! O Casino de Station Square já estava aberto e com uma grande confusão à sua volta!

Tails: ( para o polícia ): O que se passa aqui?

Polícia 1: Há um ladrão que está a roubar aa Chaos Emeralds do Casino! Não sabemos quem é e como é!

Poilicia 2: Hey, tu és aquela raposa que salvou Station Square daquela grande máquina do Dr. Robotnik! Podes ir lá dentro, dar uma vista de olhos?

Tails: Sim… acho eu…

Tails entra no casino, olha à sua volta e não vê nada, quando de repente aparece o Pyro!

Pyro: Olá… deves ser muito corajoso para--

Tails: Olá Sonic! Também estás à procura do indivíduo que está--

Pyro: Sonic, SONIC, SONIC!!! SONIC!!!

Tails: O que foi Sonic? Não gostas do teu nome? Tu estás--

O Pyro agarra no Tails pelo pescoço e com violência diz-lhe:

Pyro: QUEM É O SONIC??? QUEM É ESSE--

Tails: Tu estás bem?

O Pyro começa a ficar nervoso.

Pyro: DIZ-ME QUEM É O SONIC ENQUANTO TENS UMA CABEÇA!!!

Tails: Tu não és o Sonic!

Pyro: Vês que esperto tu és! QUEM É ELE???

Tails: HAAAAAAAAH!!! ELEÉOPORCO-ESPINHOHIPERS"NICOMAISRÁPIDODOMUNDO!!!

Pyro: E ONDE ELE ESTÁ???

Tails: N-N-NÃO FAÇO… IDEIA!

Pyro: ONDE COSTUMA ESTAR?

Tails: Não faço--

Pyro abana o Tails.

Tails: …ammmm… NA PRAIA DO HOTEL!!!

Pyro: JÁ ERA SEM TEMPO!!!

Ele atira o Tails ao chão, pega nas esmeraldas e foge. Ele consegue passar pelos guardas sem ser visto, pois tornou-se invisível. Tails vai imediatamente para a praia, onde vê o Knuckles no chão.

Knuckles: AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!! QUANDO EU TE APANHAR!!! SONIC!!! NÃO FUJAS MEU--

Tails: O que foi Knuckles?

Knuckles: Olá Tails! O SONIC VEIO AQUI SEM MAIS NEM MENOS, PERGUNTAR ONDE ELE ESTAVA!!!

Tails: Estou a ver! Tu não--

Knuckles: ELE QUE NÃO CONTE COMIGO PARA MAIS NADA!!! NADA!!!

Tails: Choooo! Fala baixo!

Knuckles: Quando eu o encontrar!

Tails: Ok, mas agora vamos dormir, porque já são…

Tails olha para o relógio.

Tails: É pá! É 1 da manhã!

No dia seguinte, toda a gente estava com receio do verdadeiro Sonic, é claro, menos a Amy! Mas então o que aconteceu à cidade de Echidnopolis? Tikal e Cinos estavam a ver quem era o porco-espinho.

Cinos: Sabes quem é ele?

Tikal: Não… mas ele deve ter vindo junto com o Pyro, pois eu pedi um porco-espinho… mas eu pedi um!!!

Porco-espinho: Huh… onde estou?

Cinos: Quem és tu?

Tikal: Calma Cinos!

Porco-espinho: Que--

Tikal: Como te chamas?

Porco-espinho: Shadow!

Tikal: Tu… deves ser…

Shadow: Eu sou a forma de vida definida! (Ultimate life form)

Tikal: Oh… Eu enganei-me, devia de ter pedido a ti!!! Podes fazer-me um favor? Consegues deter um porco-espinho chamado Pyro?

Shadow: Isso é uma promessa?

Tikal: Aaaammmm… o que queres dizer com isso?

Shadow: Nada.

Tikal: Podes?

Shadow: Não sei!

E sai dali com uma cara de quem não tinha nada a ver com isso. Quando chega a Station Square, vê o Sonic sozinho ao pé da praia.

Shadow: Já não me chamas " Impostor"? (Faker)

O Sonic olhou para trás e sorriu-lhe com cara de como se o Shadow fosse o seu único amigo:

Sonic: Shadow? És mesmo tu? O que te deu para--

Shadow: Sim… sou mesmo eu!!! O que foi?

Sonic: Ohhh… Um porco-espinho muito parecido comigo, anda à minha procura, e para isso, ele pergunta às pessoas com uma certa agressividade… e elas pensam que sou eu… Já perdi uma data de amigos…

Shadow: Chama-se Pyro?

Sonic: O Tails disse que sim.

Shadow: Anda dar uma volta!

Quando eles passam pela estação, um comboio vindo de Portugal trouxe algumas pessoas para Station Square. Uma delas foi Mina the Mongoose:

Sonic: Olha… é a Mina!

Shadow: Quem?

Sonic: Oh, desculpa! O Tails costuma conhecer as pessoas que eu conheço!

Shadow: Não faz m--

Mina: Olá Sonic! Não sabia que tu sabias que eu vinha hoje de Portugal!

Sonic: É… Mina… prometes-me, que… aconteça o que acontecer… serás sempre minha amiga?

Mina: Sim… porquê?

Sonic: Porque… olha, este é o Shadow, Shadow, esta é a Mina.

Shadow: Olá, Mina!

Mina: Olá! Eu tenho de pôr as malas num quarto do hotel e vêr o que modificou em Station Square!

Sonic: Gostaste de Portugal?

Mina: Adorei! Hás-de de ir lá!

Depois de preparar o quarto do hotel, Mina, vai ver-se com os velhos amigos e os novos!

Mina: Olá Amy, há quanto tanto tempo!

Amy: Mina? És mesmo tu? Uau, por onde andaste?

Mina: Andei por Portugal! Hey, que tal apresentares-me os novos amigos?

Amy: Claro! Olha, esta é a Cream. Também há a Rouge, a Tikal…

Tinha passado um dia e Mina já conhecia de novo toda a cidade! Tivera andado todo o dia com a Amy e com a Cream, onde estavam a descansar na praia do hotel:

Mina: Amy… o que aconteceu à Sally?

Amy: Pois, não faço ideia! Mas sei que ela acabou com ele!

Cream: Amy, aquela não é a Tikal?

E era, Tikal tinha vindo à cidade pedir ajuda, a deter Pyro, aliás, por onde é que ele anda?

Tikal: Olá Amy, olá Cream, olá… huh…

Mina: Mina!

Tikal: Olá! Eu vim aqui perguntar se viram o Sonic!

Mina: Eu vi-o! Estava com o Shadow!

Tikal: A sério? Isso é muito bom!

Amy: Mas o que se passa?

Tikal: Ohh… tudo começou com o meu pai! Ele…

Enquanto Tikal conta a Amy, Cream e Mina o que se passou, vamos ver como está o Pyro. Pyro, num só dia conseguiu 4 Chaos Emeralds, eles estavam no Egg Carrier:

Eggman: Mmmm, mas afinal até trabalhas bem!

Pyro: Sim… mas agora temos de arranjar um refém! Já estive a pensar e--

Eggman: SONIC! NÃO PENSES MAIS, O SONIC VAI SER ESSE REFÉM! Se conseguires capturá-lo é claro!

Pyro: No problem! Só temos de ter cuidado com o Chaos…

Eggman: Sim… Ele… ammm… Ela… ammm… AQUILO até é bastante forte, mas se não conseguires…

Pyro: Calmex… Estou a ir…

Sonic andava já com Tikal, ao pé do casino de Station Square! Foi aí que Pyro apareceu!

Pyro: Bem, bem…parece que encontrei uma pessoa igual a mim e outra que…

Pyro olha para Tikal e começa a ficar furioso com o que ela lhe fez no passado:

Pyro: Já sabes o que quer dizer o provérbio?

Sonic: Então tu és o famoso Pyro, que me anda a tirar os amigos!

Pyro: Com muito orgulho!

Sonic: Parece que vais ser o Impostor 2!

Pyro: Então queres brincar?

Sonic Não duvides!

Tikal: Não Sonic! Tu não--

Sonic: Não te preocupes!

Pyro e Sonic começam a luta, o que acaba depressa, com a inconciência de Sonic!

Pyro: Que FÁCIL! Até a Amy luta melhor que tu!

Sonic: Não--

Tikal: Pára Pyro! Como podes ser assim tão--

Pyro: Cala-te, antes que--

O Chaos aparece:

Pyro: Ammmm, vou andando antes que--

Pyro ia a pegar no Sonic quando:

Tikal: Pára! Deixa-o aí!

Pyro: Quam manda?

Tikal: O Chaos!

Pyro: Isso era o que tu querias!

Pyro pára o tempo e volta para Egg Carrier. Eggman ficou babado de alegria!

Eggman: Oh sim! Tu sim! Tu sabes mesmo trabalhar! Põe-no numa cela, FECHADO À CHAVE!

Pyro: Sim…

Pyro quando põe o Sonic na cela, ele acorda e diz:

Sonic: TU?

Pyro: Não, TU!

Pyro cospe para o Sonic:

Pyro: HA-HA-HA! Isso nunca me teria acontecido a mim!!!

Quando ele volta para o pé de Eggman, este diz-lhe:

Eggman: AAAAAAAHHHHHHH! Como estou contente por ver aquele PORCO-ESPINHO EM DOR!!!

Pyro: Sim…

Eggman: E… as outras esmeraldas? Falta-nos 3!

Pyro: Eu acho que essas esmeraldas estão algures em Mystic Ruins, Station Square e na nova **Prison Insland**!

Voltando a Tikal, ela estava a correr à procura de Shadow, quando o finalmente encontra-o ao pé da praia:

Tikal: Sh-Sha-dow… o P-Pyro le-le-vou o S-Sonic…

Shadow: O QUÊ?!

Tikal: Não sei quem é que consegue derrotá-lo, mas acredito que ele tem medo do Chaos!

Shadow: Sim… tens alguma Chaos Emerald?

Tikal: Acho que ele também anda atrás delas!

Shadow: Porque não me disseste?

Tikal: ACHO!

Shadow: Oh… precisamos de ajuda! Por exemplo a Mina, o Tails…

Tikal: Sim… Vamos tratar disso!

Tikal e Shadow tiveram chamado todas suas amizades que prestassem serviço neste plano. Eles eram: Shadow, Tikal, Tails, Mina, Knuckles, Rouge, Amy, Big, Cream e o mais importante, Chaos. Estavam todos ao pé do casino. Cada um iria pensar " Como Salvar Sonic ":

Tikal: Primeiro temos de saber onde eles estão.

Cream: Eu ontem vi uma nave com o simbolo do Eggman!

Amy: Era amarelo e aparecido com a cara dele?

Cream: Era! Como sabes?

Amy: Oh não! Ela está a falar do Egg Carrier!

Tails: Eu já apanhei o Egg Carrier com o Tornado.

Rouge: O quê?

Tails: O meu avião!

Tikal: Mmmm… já estámos a ter umas ajudinhas!

O Shadow era muito bom a fazer planos, mas ainda não tivera falado. Estaria ele a pensar?

Mina: Mas, qual é o plano deles?

Big: Boa pergunta!

Começaram todos a olhar para a Tikal, quando o Shadow falou:

Shadow: Ele é outra forma de vida definida, mas melhor! Alguém sabe de poderes que ele tenha feito?

Tikal: Ele destruiu duas tribos ao mesmo tempo, consegue parar o tempo, pois assim foi como não o consegui apanhar!

Tails: Ele consegue ficar invisível!

Shadow: Aí está! E como eu vi o que aconteceu à Tikal, eu acho que eles estão a fazer dois planos: um para conquistar Station Square e outro para destruir Echidnopolis. Como Pyro é assim " poderoso ", ele pode absorver o poder das esmeraldas tal como Chaos e ser invencível! Mas ainda há uma questão: será o Chaos suficiente forte para ele?

Todos ficaram de boca aberta.

Shadow: Acho que não há nada a fazer senão esperar que os vejamos. O importante é buscarmos esmeraldas!

Mina: Ammmm…

Tikal: Sim… as Chaos Emeralds são o mais impo--

Mina: Quando… aammm… estava em Mystic Ruins… encontrei uma!

E mostrou-a.

Tikal: Boa Mina! Assim ele já não tem--

Shadow: Chooo… agora precisas é de ter cuidado! Se eles sabem que tu tens a última esmeralda…

Mina: A última?

Shadow: Sim… por esta altura já devem ter as 6!

E era verdade! No Egg Carrier estava uma confusão com o Sonic incluído:

Eggman: ONDE ESTÁ A ÚLTIMA ESMERALDA??? ONDE???

Pyro: Talvez o S-Sonic saiba!

Ele dirige-se à cela do Sonic!

Pyro: Olá porco-espinho azul! Queres ser morto ou vivo?

Sonic: Grrrr--

Pyro: FALA DIREITO E RESPONDE!

Sonic: Vivo…

Pyro: Então diz-me onde está a ÚLTIMA ESMERALDA!

Sonic: Que--

Pyro: CHAOS EMERALD!!!

Sonic: (A lembrar-se da Mina) Mina: Sonic? O que estás a fazer em Mystic Ruins?

Sonic: Eu… eu tenho uma Chaos Emerald e… como não está segura comigo, achei que contigo…

Mina: Mas--

Pyro: DESPACHA-TE!!!

Sonic: Não sei!

Pyro: Grrr, NÃO TE ESQUEÇAS DO QUE DISSESTE!!! Como não sabes onde está, talvez… a Mina ou a Tikal saiba!

Sonic: NÃO!!!

Pyro: Atão… ONDE ESTÁ?

Sonic: Huh… Com a… o… Shadow…

Pyro: Quem?

Sonic: Um porco-espinho preto… A forma de VIDA DEFINITIVA!!!

Pyro: VEREMOS!!!

Pyro vai à procura de Shadow, e vê-o ao pé da estação.

Shadow: Sonic? Não sabia que voavas!

Pyro mostrava um pouco de receio para o Shadow.

Pyro: Ammmm… és a famosa forma de vida definitiva?

Shadow: Oh… devia de ter adivinhado… o Pyro, o porco-espinho que--

Pyro: Tem cuidado…

Shadow: Com quê?

Pyro: És corajoso…

As pessoas começam a juntar-se para ver o que se passa, bem como Mina, Tikal, Amy…

Pyro. Pois é… eu vim te pedir a Chaos Emerald…

Mina começa a corar e a olhar ansiosamente para Shadow, para ver o que ele ia dizer.

Shadow: Como sabes que eu tenho a esmeralda? És mais bruxo do que pareces?

Pyro: HA-HA-HA!!! O teu amigo Sonic DISSE-MO!!!

Shadow: Estou a ver…

Pyro: Dá-ma!!! JÁ!!!

Shadow: Tens de merecê-la!

Pyro fica mesmo furioso e ataca Shadow. Shadow atira o Pyro ao chão e todos ficam com a boca completamente aberta.

Shadow: Uau… querias merecê-la?

Pyro vai imediatamente contar ao Eggman:

Eggman: O QUÊ??? O-O O S-SHADOW--

Pyro: Sim…

Eggman: AH! Tenho uma ideia! Vais fazer assim…

Pyro agarra no Sonic e leva-o até Shadow.

Pyro: Dá-me a esmeralda e eu dou-te o teu--

Shadow: SONIC???

Pyro: Hhehehehehe… Concordas?

Shadow: NÃO!!!

Pyro: Então diz-lhe " adeus ".

Shadow: Ele não é tão burro como pensas!!!

Pyro: Sonic? Diz-lhe lá à quanto tempo é não comes e conta as torturas que--

Mina: TOMA!!!

Mina acidentalmente estava a passar e ouviu-o.

Pyro: HUH??? TU MENTISTE-ME SEU--

Shadow: Eu disse-te!

Pyro: DÁ-MA!!!

A troca foi feita… Mina correu para o hotel, para dar de comer ao Sonic o mais rápido possível. Shadow foi ter com Tikal ao pé da piscina.

Shadow: TIKAL! O Pyro tem todas as ESMERALDAS!!!

Tikal: NÃO!!! EU TENHO DE CHAMAR O **CHAOS**!!!

No… Egg Carrier.

Eggman: MHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! Este é o dia mais feliz da minha vida… Pela primeira vez tenho todas as ESMERALDAS!!! VAI PYRO… ATACA STATION SQUARE!!! E… a tua cidade…

O Pyro assim fez. Absorveu todas as Chaos Emeralds e voou até Station Square.

----------------------------------

Celestial Pyro

Ele é um porco-espinho do mesmo tamanho.

É mais parecido com o Shadow e é na mesma azul.

Já não tem as fitas e continua com as sandálias, mas brancas.

É… INVENCÍVEL!!!

----------------------------------

Eggman no Egg Carrier destruía e assustava Station Square inteira, quanto a Pyro… estava a inundá-la. Em poucos segundos, a cidade estava completamente destruída. Sonic já estava melhor e acompanhava Shadow na ideia de derrotar o Celestial Pyro.

Sonic: Como?

Shadow: Estou a pensar…

De repente aparece a Tikal com o Chaos e os Chaos.

Tikal: Ele só absorveu o poder negativo das Chaos Emeralds! Vocês têm de apanhar as esmeraldas com o verdadeiro poder e… derrotá-lo!

Tails: Sim!

Aparece todo o grupo com uma Chaos Emerald.

Mina: Vai Sonic!

Cream: Vá lá Shadow!

Big: E o Chaos?

Tikal: Talvez seja preciso quando--

Sonic e Shadow usam as emeraldas. Tal como no Sonic Adventure 2, elas voam à sua volta! Eles agora são o Super Sonic e Super Shadow.

A luta sucede…

Chaos chama a atenção a Pyro e enquanto ele tentava atacá-lo, Super Sonic e Super Shadow atacam-no por detrás.

Já não se sabia onde estava o Egg Carrier. Em Echidnopolis não estava, pois assim Chaos não estaria ali.

Chaos tivera parado de atacar e Pyro só ligava a eles os dois. Super Shadow atacava nos espinhos de Pyro e Super Sonic… de lado, mas isso foi até o Pyro lhe ter deitado ao chão, e ter perdido a sua super forma. Super Shadow

vingou-se de Pyro atacando-lhe com a ajuda de Chaos! Pela primeira vez, Pyro perdeu uma luta.

Pyro: Shadow… tu… és… mesmo… a… forma… de… vida… definitiva…

E caiu no chão! Quanto ao Shadow…

Sonic: Obrigado pá! Como te posso retribuir o que fizeste ao Pyro?

Shadow: Nada… tudo o que ainda sabes fazer é derrotar o Eggman!

Mina: E… onde está ele?

Tails: A preparar outra…

Big: E o que se vai fazer ao Pyro?

Tikal: Não há nada a fazer! Terá de ficar aqui em Station Square ou em--

Pyro: Echidnopolis!

Pyro tivera acordado.

Tails: Bem… tudo acabou bem, não foi?

Rouge: Não sei… mas qual é a do Eggman?

Cream: O estará ele a tramar?

Sonic: Seja o que for, contem comigo e com o Shadow!

Shadow: O Pyro?

Pyro já não estava lá.

Amy: Arrependeu-se.

Knuckles: Nãããããã… de certeza que foi ter com Robotnik!

Sonic: Para se demitir!

Tikal: Do Pyro podemos esperar tudo! Esperemos que não esteja ainda com a ideia de atacar Echidnopolis…

Mina: Não te preocupes! Só temos de ter mão nas Chaos Emeralds!!!

Isso não sabemos, mas o que sabemos é que Echidnopolis e Station Square estão a salvo.

Por enquanto…

-Fin-


End file.
